1. Field of the Invention
This technology reveals previously undiscovered independent behavior of radio waves and light waves. This behavior is manifested as an ability of the waves in one category to negate or reverse the effect of the waves in the other category at the molecular level. Specifically, the invention relates to the manipulation of radio waves to obtain new information about materials that they have reflected from, passed through, or originated from.
In 1864, James Clerk Maxwell published a paper that explained light as the propagation of electromagnetic waves. Mr. Maxwell stated, “The agreement of the results seems to show that light and magnetism are affections of the same substance, and that light is an electromagnetic disturbance propagated through the field according to electromagnetic laws.” Maxwell's equations demonstrated that light waves and radio waves propagate at the same speed and both have the “bootstrap” components well know to those skilled in the art.
The equations derived by Maxwell and interpreted by concluding light to be an electromagnetic wave in the electromagnetic spectrum can also be interpreted by an alternate conclusion that magnetic phenomena and light phenomena have wave components that obey the same physical laws of bootstrap propagation but that the components of light waves are not electromagnetic. That is, radio waves and light waves are different energy frequency spectrums that can co-exist and interact but are not “affections of the same substance.” The data obtained by the current embodiment of the invention are in agreement with this hypothesis. Whether this view point is correct and the conventional EM (electromagnetic) spectrum is more complicated than a straight line or physicists develop a theoretical patch that will maintain the status quo will be decided by future research.
Materials exist that are transparent or translucent to light and possess properties causing them to refract, reflect, absorb, or perform a combination of these actions on light waves. A logical derivative of the alternate interpretation noted above is that materials that are transparent or translucent to radio waves and possess properties causing them to refract, reflect, absorb, or perform a combination of these actions on radio waves also must exist. A second derivative is that due to the original interpretation of Maxwell's equations, a lack of sensory information relating to the immediate environment and the universe in general has been missing. Without the alternate interpretation the existence of radio waves independent of light waves is not obvious within the consensus of traditional physics belief and no attempts to detect any difference between them has been made since the time of Maxwell.
It is to be noted analogously with respect to the concept of an alternative interpretation that oxygen and nitrogen have the laws of gases in common yet have other characteristics showing a difference. The data obtained by the use of the current prototype of one embodiment of the present invention show that a previously undiscovered characteristic of radio waves and light waves exists by virtue of one negating the effect on molecules of the other, this reveals a difference between them. In the following sections the phrase “magnetic spectrum” will be used when referring to the radio wave band of the conventional EM spectrum to remind the reader that the data yield may represent the first detected difference between radio waves and light waves. In addition, the phrase “radio wave refraction index” refers herein to a property inherent in a material which causes radio waves in the magnetic spectrum to change speed as they enter or exit the material resulting in a change of direction.
As a result of Maxwell's conclusions, all bands of the conventional EM spectrum (i.e., radio waves, infra red light, visible light, ultraviolet light, X-rays and gamma ray, etc.) were all viewed as an electromagnetic wave differentiated only by frequency and method of artificial generation. Therefore, one past scientific assumption made is that all members of this single spectrum are an electromagnetic wave and would have the same effect at the molecular level on a film emulsion.
Scientists made the assumption that all of the spectrum members would cause the film emulsion to become resistive to the developing chemical as demonstrated by the known effect of visible light waves. While past experiments showed that the majority of the spectrum bands (i.e., light waves, X rays, gamma rays, etc) cause the film emulsion to become resistive to the developing chemical, radio waves were shown to have no discernable effect on photographic plates as referenced in a published paper by Miller, D., “Basics of Radio Astronomy for the Goldstone Apple Valley Radio Telescope”. 
Since radio waves were believed to have no effect on the film emulsion, a general explanation was adopted by the scientific community indicating that lower frequency waves do not have enough energy to overcome the initial resistance or enthalpy to cause an observable reaction on the film emulsion. Equations developed were based on the assumption that all possible observations had been made.
The results of experiments conducted with a prototype of one embodiment of the present invention demonstrate that radio waves instead have the opposite effect compared to light waves and cause the film emulsion molecules to become more reactive to the developing chemical. The radio waves can also cancel out the effects of light on film emulsion which has been uniformly pre-exposed to light waves prior to exposure to radio waves. These experiments used a silver halide for the emulsion molecules making the possibility that the radio waves affect the silver atoms while the light waves affect the halide atoms a feasible explanation for this phenomena.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The nearest prior art is that of microwave lenses. There are many designs for these devices well known to those skilled in the art. The common feature existing in microwave lenses is that of electrically charged plates. The first designs resulted in a negative refraction index for radio waves followed by designs resulting in both negative and positive refraction depending on the radio wave frequency. The later design has a narrow frequency range between the negative and positive ranges where the radio waves do not pass. This is similar to the description of a band-stop filter in an electronic circuit. A capacitor receiving electrical charges on one plate from several sources simultaneously will release a sum charge from the other plate. Microwave lenses receiving a multitude of radio waves simultaneously on one side will emit a sum radio wave on the other side, thus erasing any image information riding the radio waves. They can only be used to facilitate the operation of devices that detect signal amplitude. This is not refraction in the sense of the refraction of light passing through a glass lens.
The current prototype of one embodiment of the present invention does refract radio waves in the same manner that a glass lens refracts light. Just as with light, the radio wave refraction index of a vacuum equals one. The material used is opaque to light yet transparent or translucent to radio waves, has a radio wave refraction index greater than one inherent in the material, and does not erase the image information riding the radio waves. Embodiments of this invention can be classed as passive devices, that is, they are not energized by electric charges, magnetic fields, or other means, in order to function. Since radio waves and light waves obey the same physical laws, other embodiments can be obtained by applying the principles of optics, which guide the design of devices affecting light, to obtain the desired effect on radio waves.